Following Me
by xKuroShimox
Summary: After Platinum Jails collapse, Aoba can't shake the feeling that two people haven't left his life... his fears are confirmed when Trip and Virus try to make a move. He quickly realises there's no where he can feel safe. Getting out of this nightmare won't be easy... (This takes place after Koujaku's route on the game)
1. Drugged

Walking round Midorijima in the late evening was probably the only time I was going to get a peaceful stroll. Since Platinum Jails collapse, and it had leaked out that me and my friends were the cause, everything was a lot more hectic for us, but still it had a much happier atmosphere. Rhyme was now a rarely talked about topic. Noiz and the Ruff Rabbits are trying to find another way to bring it back without Usui, or an alternative. No one had seen Morphine since, but there was no proof that they'd completely disappeared, which put me on edge more that it should do.  
"Master!" Clear's voice calls from the bottom of the street.  
"I've told you Clear, please just call me Aoba." I reply, rolling my eyes whilst a smirk creeps onto my face.  
"But Master's name is Master." He says, cocking his head to the side slightly. He walks by my side and obviously picks up my mood.  
"Has something happened Master?" He questions.  
"Me and Koujaku just had a small row. Nothing serious." I reply. Me and Koujaku have been going out since Platinum Jails collapse. Our relationship was perfect, but I got a little jealous today with how much more attention his clients were receiving. Now that I look back on it, I was in his shop just watching, and hairdressers do talk to their customers. He took my remark quiet well, so I suppose that I was the one that 'went of the handles'. Yet, I'm stubborn and refuse to take the full blame for this.  
"How are you?" I question, pulling back to the present and smiling toward Clear.  
"Well, thank you Master. Is there anything you would like me to do?" He replies, referring to my disagreement with Koujaku.  
"No it's fine. I'm heading home, and it's pretty late, so you should probably do the same." I suggest, nodding gratefully to him. He nods his head and bids goodbye before splitting from me and heading back from where we came. I've never understood Clear, I don't think I ever will, but that's probably the reason we're friends. He's loyal and always there. I grin, slipping my hands into my pockets whilst continuing down the street.

"Koujaku's very lucky, Aoba."

I instantly freeze in my place. That voice... It can't be him. I mean, II didn't even think they were still alive. I feel hands slide onto my hips, but I pull from them quickly and turn to face him.

"V-Virus?" I stammer, taking a couple of steps back from him. He smirks from under his black rimmed glasses and his blonde spicked hair hides his forehead slightly. Suddenly, a hand places over my eyes and another circles my waist.

"A shame that you're being waster." Trip adds. I force him off me and stand between the two.

"You've had an argument with him?" Virus grins, walking toward me. I back toward the alley, slow steps so I can feel my way around without taking my eyes from the pair.

"H-How can you be here?" I questions, holding my hands out slightly, ready to defend myself if necessary.

"You really didn't think we died at Oval Tower, did you?" Virus chuckles. Suddenly, Trip dives for me, gripping hold of my wrists and swinging me to the left. My back slams into the alley wall, m head hitting against it. I become dazed and watch as double fades in and out of my vision. I blink rapidly, trying to clear my vision as Virus comes toward me.

"We're kinda jealous Aoba." Virus states, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose slightly with his middle finger.

"And disappointed." Trip adds, leaning into me, his breath brushing against my neck. I try to restrain a shiver from the warmth.

"Koujaku left you and you relied on us to look out for you. We became your closest friends. Always celebrating with you after a Ryhme victory, training you, getting you out of trouble... And you repay us with going out with Koujaku as soon as he gets back?" Virus growls, anger rising in his face. My arms are pulled up above my head and Trip's tongue flicks over my neck. Viruses hands place on my hips, his fingertips slipping under my t-shirt slightly.

"You've such a beautiful body... Allowing someone like Koujaku touch you... It's unacceptable." He breathes, his hands rolling up my shirt and his fingers playing over my skin. I struggle against Trip's grip, throwing my body around to remove Viruses hands.

"You can either calm down, or we'll have you right now in the alleyway." Trip warns, pressing into my wrists. His threat doesn't fully process in my head though and I continue to fight against him. All I can think about is getting away from them. I hear Virus sigh.

"Oh Aoba, you never did give up easily." He remembers, pulling my shirt up again. I look as his hand comes close again and something sharp presses into my skin. Slowly my vision blurs. Trip releases me and I go to run, but my legs shake and I only take a few steps before having to reach for the wall. Something suddenly hits against the back of my knees, causing me to collapse. I prepare to hit the ground, but instead a pair of hands hook under my arms, another gripping my ankles. Trips face is looking down at me, before I'm thrown to the floor. after being dragged to the end of the alleyway. The main street seemed so far away now. I attempt to crawl away from the two, but my pace is sluggish and they pull me back by my hips. I'm flipped onto my back and Viruses lips slam into mine... Or was it Trip? My vision is so blurred I'm struggling to make out the face in front of me. A tongue pushes into my mouth whilst hands slide up my stomach. I push against his chest, attempting to push him off, but I've no strength in my arms. He easily takes a hold of my wrists and keeps my arms to my chest. I feel my belt buckle being undone and the leather being slowly slid from the trouser hooks. I try to use my legs to push against the person responsible, but they're quickly held to the floor. There's a sudden throbbing in my head, causing me to cry out against another's lips.

_'Destroy them. Let me out.' His _voice orders, clawing at my head. My headaches had stopped since Platinum Jails collapse, but I knew he was never really gone. That other part was always still in the back of my head, dormant, but definitely there. Now he was awake, tearing apart my head to get out. I was in such a weak state that his movements seemed quicker and I don't think I have the mental capability to hold him back for very long.

"Aoba?!" A voice calls out to me. Trip and Virus, reluctantly, scatter, fading into the shadows of the alleyway. Another figure is running toward me from the street. The throbbing increases. The threat gone, but he's found his advantage. Now was probably the only chance he would get to get out. I can't help but cry out as the pain intensifies and he pounds against my head harder. My back arches as pain stabs into my limbs, my body spasming slightly, unwillingly. I curl and straighten my fingers, trying to find something to grab onto in an attempt to dull my pain. Minks face blurs into my vision.  
"Aoba can you hear me?!" He calls, urgency filling his tone. I want to reply, but my body doesn't obey my commands and my mouth doesn't allow words to form and only open for moans and screams of pain. A hand slips under my head, another under my knees, and I'm pulled up into his arms as he quickly rushes from the alley and I can see the distant streetlights above me. I try not to move or fidget in his arms as I might fall or make it more difficult for him, but most of the time I don't have a choice. My body strains and jerks against my will. I could feel my conscience slipping, but _his_ growing with every second that went by.  
"Aoba, you need to stay awake! Stay _awake!"_ Mink calls to me, checking to make sure my eyes weren't starting to close. I grip onto his coat to confirm I'm still conscious. I can't prevent and agonized groan escape my lips and my back arches more. House lights are above my head and I can just about hear Mink shouting for Grams. I feel the sofa cushions under my back and strong, rough hands take a hold of my face.  
"Aoba!" Two voices call out, synchronized.  
"Master!" Clear exclaims. Three other faced blur into my vision and Koujaku's hand places lightly on my cheek. That's right... It was my birthday today... Everyone must be here to celebrate with me. I can feel tears run down my cheeks as the pain intensifies with each passing second. Suddenly, I gasp for air and my body convulses.  
'_Too late!'_ He grins. My back arches and I grip Koujaku's wrist. I try to fight against him but he has control of my body now, all I can do is way h as he does what he wishes. My body twists Koujaku's arm to the point where it looks as if it would snap, but he's able to break free quicker. I stand from the couch and feel a wicked grin plaster over my face.  
I dive for Noiz, but he dodges quickly out of my way. So I quickly change my course. Throwing my fist forward, it connects with Mink's jaw and knocks him back slightly. However, he quickly recovers and grips the collar of my shirt. Raising a fist, he's about to hit me back, because Clear tugs his arm back.  
"That's still Masters body. You can't hurt him!" Clear reminds, to my relief. I could feel the throbbing pain of my knuckles from hitting Mink, so the pain from the ex convicts punch would have been agonizing.  
"Aoba! We know you're still in there." Koujaku calls out, getting his attention. My body turns to face him and I see Grams enter the room, her hands behind her back.  
"Aoba stop this!" She orders. He seems to falter, as if knowing there's nothing to benefit from in this situation. I can feel myself regain ing control of my body again. My legs buckle as I feel a drain of energy from him being let loose.  
"Aoba!" Koujaku exclaims, running to me and catching me before I can hit the floor. I can help but whimper and groan in pain as I can still feel him scratching and clawing at my brain, like he's taunting me.


	2. Safety

I must have lost consciousness afterward, because I wake up in my bed, a hand gripping mine. I look to my left and see Koujaku sitting there, smiling down at me warmly.  
"Yo, Aoba. How you feeling?" Noiz questions, standing at the bottom of my bed.  
"Fine." I smile, ignoring my throbbing head and knuckles.  
"You don't sound that convincing." Mink sniffs out. That's when I remember my attack on him.  
"Mink, I'm really sorry for hitting you!" I apologise, guilt striking my chest. He holds up a hand and dismisses my apology.  
"Don't worry about it. It didn't hurt." He replies, almost tauntingly.  
"Hey, watch it." Koujaku warns, baring his teeth slightly.  
"Ha, it's fine, he's only joking." I grin, squeezing Koujaku's hand slightly.  
"Aoba." Ren calls as he licks my face.  
"Ren, are you on? Did they hurt you?" I question, picking the small allmate up and placing him lightly on my chest.  
"I'm fine. But I apologise, I showed everyone the recording of what happened." He replies.  
"What do you mean?" I question, confused at what he's reffering to.  
"Before Ren came and found me to save you, he recited what happened to you as he knew it would be important." Mink explains. I rub Rens head lightly, in thanks. Without his help... Who knows what Virus and Trip would've done with me.  
"I shouldve walked home with Master!" Clear cries.  
"It's not your fault." Noiz assures.  
"Those bastards! Aoba, I swear I will kill them for what they did to you!" Koujaku growls.  
"Koujaku, I won't have that talk in my house." Grams scolds.  
"Eh, aha, sorry about that Tae-San." He apologises, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, smiling embarrassed.  
"Aoba, how are you feeling?" She questions.  
"Fine, thanks Grams." I reply, moving to sit up.  
"Be careful." Koujaku warns, standing slightly, supporting me.  
"I'm fine." I smile warmly.

* * *

"Happy Birthday." Everyone grins at me. After confirming my health was stable, grams permitted everyone to stay and continue celebrating my birthday. There was food played out on the table and drink. Koujaku was sitting next to me and leant into me slightly, his lips coming close to my ear.  
"Tae-San has allowed me to take you out after this. Want to stay at mine for the night?" He asks, his hand sliding from my knee up slightly. I can feel an intense blush spread over my cheeks.  
"K-koujaku?" I question, slightly stunned at his sudden offer. I wasn't rare for us to stay over at each other's houses and... Do stuff... But it was still embarresing for me to hear him ask.  
"C'Mon, it's your birthday after all." He grins, kissing my cheek lightly.  
"S-still. It's embarrassing to ask those kind of things." I answer, turning my head to look at him. His lips press against mine for a second and he grins at me.  
"I know, but you're face is so cute when you're embarrassed." He tells me. I scratch Rens head as he sits down beside me.  
"Aoba, there was a disturbance outside." Ren informs me.  
"What was it?" I ask, worry begining to burn in my gut.  
"There was nothing there but I've put a full scan on the building." He replies.  
"Aoba..." Koujaku sighs slightly, "you're safe now, you need to calm down. Those two won't try it when we're around. Please try and relax." He finishes, pulling my head close to him and making me rest it on his shoulder.

* * *

It was pretty late now, so everyone had headed home. Me and Koujaku are walking toward his house. Before, I would've brought an overnight bag, but because my visits had become frequent, I had things kept permanently at his. My hand entwined with his, we walk down the dimly lit street. Ever so slightly I would pull away from the alleyways a little, a seed of fear reminind me about Trip and Viruses attack from the shadows. I know Koujaku notices it, but he would continue walking and keep his eyes facing forward, as if trying to stop himself saying anything that he might regret.  
"I'm sorry." I apologize, understanding how awkward the air is because of me.  
"What for?" He chuckles, pulling a confused face towards me. I know he knows what I'm apologizing for, but he probably doesn't want to make it seem like my anxiety is obvious.  
"For being so... Jumpy." I reply, unsure how to explain myself.  
"You shouldn't be so nervous of everything. I'm here now and I've promised to protect you. Don't you believe me?" He questions.  
"No, I mean of course I trust you, but after going through something like that... It keeps replaying in my head and I can ease myself..." I breathe, suddenly feeling shaky. He quickly pulls me into his arms and holds me in a strong embrace.  
"You can't let it rule your life. All the things you've gone through in the past year, and all the ways you've overcome them... I'm right here and always will be, please try and forget and I'll make sure they never get to you again." He whispers softly. And just like that, I felt safe again. Hearing Koujaku say that to me, reassures me that I'm protected. I have my friends as well now. I know they would protect me from Trip and Virus with everything they've got. I take hold of Koujaku's hand and continue walking with him to his house.  
"Beni." Aoba greets, seeing the small allmate bird perched outside Koujakus home.  
"Ren." Beni repliease, flying over and landing on the Pomeranians back.  
"Aoba, how are you feeling?" Beni asks, clearly referring to the incident.  
"I'm fine now thanks." I smile warmly, walking up the steps and slipping my shoes off in the porch. I walk to the lounge, getting Rens spare bed from the cupboard on the way, and let out some blankets and pillows for the two allmates.  
"Ren." I call, patting the puffed pillow dog bed. He happily bounds over and settles, Beni ready to nap on his head, and I stroke down his back a little.  
"Goodnight." I smile warmly.  
"Goodnight, Aoba." He replies, snuggling his nose under his paw.

* * *

Koujaku is already relaxed in bed. Pillows behind his back, to keep him propped up a little, he watches me brush my teeth. When I finish, I walk over to the bed and climb on. Before, I used to be really embarresed by walking around in front of him in just my boxers, but now it felt almost natural. I clamber onto him, straddling my legs over his and begin to kiss him, pushing as much passionate into it as I can muster. He joins me, his hand slipping slowly, almost cautiously, into my hair.  
"What's this all of a sudden?" He asks me, when we finally pull away from each other.  
"I thought this is what you meant?" I questions, cocking my head to the side slightly.  
"You don't have to look like its forced," he laughs, "after what happened today, I wouldn't ask you to do anything like this until you feel like you're ready to again. Things like what Trip and Virus were going to do... Even though it'd be with me, it might bring back an unpleasant reminder." He explains, honestly, running his hand softly through my hair.  
"But earlier you said-?" I begin, reffering to his rather suggestive offer at my birthday party.  
"That reminds me." He says, reaching to the side drawn and pulling out a carefully wrapped gift, "I asked if you wanted to come over because it was you're birthday, I wanted to give you this specially." He grins. I hesitantly look down at the box in my hands. He didn't have to buy me anything, I wouldve been happy with just a card and this time with him. Carefully I begin to unwrap it and slide the box lid off. A silver chain falls into my hand, the charm in the shape of a dog tag which opens up to reveal two pictures on each side. One was a photograph of me surrounded by everyone. Koujaku, Noiz and I were pulling sully faces at the camera, Clear pulled up the iconic peace sign and even Mink managed to crack a smirk on his face. The other Photo was of me and Koujaku, his arms wrap around me, pressing and kiss to my cheek, as I smile warmly to the camera. Almost instantly, I bury my face in Koujaku's shoulder, hugging him tightly and trying to stop the tears that are pricking at my eyes from falling.  
"Thanks you."I breathe.  
"Happy Birthday, Aoba." I feel him grin, taking the chain from me and fastening it around my neck. Settling down, not ever breaking the embrace, he pulls the covers over us and I'm lulled to sleep by his gentle heartbeat.


	3. Bad Dreams

I sit up quickly, gripping the sheets and breathing in deep. They were there again, blocking me off from the world, dragging me away from the street, tugging away my clothing, scratching at my exposed body. It felt so real, like Trip and Virus were really in my head, picking me apart a little at a time. Relaxing slightly, realizing it was only a dream, I look over at the rest of the empty bed. Thank god Koujaku had to leave early for work, if he saw that it probably would've just made him worry about me.  
"Aoba, are you ok?" Ren questions, jumping up onto the bed and sitting in front of me.  
"Eh? Ah, heh, fine, just a bad dream." I reply, trying to laugh it off. He gives me a rather quizzical look, but leaves it at that. Looking over to the alarm clock I see the digital print of the time.  
"2pm?! Ren why didn't you wake me up?" I question, pulling the sheets off and slipping into some clean clothes.  
"I didn't see the need. You've had a rough day and needed the sleep. You didn't need to get up for anything." He replies. I slow when I realize he's right. Because of the busy past couple of months, it felt kind of strange just being able to kick back and relax... Almost unnerving. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door and I freeze. Koujaku wouldn't knock on his own door, yeah he could've forgotten his keys, but I highly doubt that... What if it was those two?! That's when an even more sickening thought hits me, was the door even locked? Since I'm here, Koujaku might've seen no point in locking the door before he left, however I was still asleep when he went and I can't see his keys. Maybe they'd just go away...  
Bang Bang...  
No such luck. I breathe deep and swallow hard, approaching the door and bringing my shaky hand to the latch.  
"Aoba? Are you up yet? Wake up you lazy-" Noiz's voice calls, cutting himself short before he insulted me. Instantly calming, I unlock the door and open it.  
"Hey, what's up?" I ask, grinning.  
"Umm- I just came round to check up on you. Are you ok you look... Weird." He questions, a quizzical look moulding his face.  
"Hm-ah- fine." I smile, inviting him inside.  
"You're not still worried about Virus and Trip are you?" He asks, monotone, walking past me and into the apartment. I feel my posture instantly slump. I couldn't hide it, the constant worry nibbling at my brain was preventing me from sleeping, eating and acting properly.  
"You need to try and ignore it. Those two just want you to remember and to get you worried. Don't let them win." He tells me, sitting down on the couch.  
"Do you want anything to drink?" I ask, trying to lighten and ignore the current conversation. He shakes his head in answer.  
"Aoba are you listening to me?" He questions, a stern tone coming to his voice.  
"Yeah but-" I begin, ready to give my input before he cuts me off.  
"You couldn't even open the door until I called out to you! You can't keep living like that." He tells me. I know he didn't mean to, but I couldn't help but feel like a little kid right now. His 'telling off' tone and glare looking me down made me feel controlled and like I couldn't look after myself.  
_"You_ _could_ _always_ show _him_ _that_ _you_ _can_ _take_ _care_ _of_ _yourself._ _You_ _don't_ _need_ _any_ _of_ _these_ _people,_ _just_ _destroy_ _them_." His voice invades my head again, latching onto the sudden change in emotional state. He'd been more palpable since my tangible anxiety of Trip and Virus. Knowing that I felt both mentally and physically weak right now must've gave him ideas.  
"Shut up." I snarl under my breathe. I see Noiz raise an eyebrow at me.  
"Its getting worse?" He questions, referring to Scrap.  
"Eh- um-" I begin, trying to think up a plausible excuse, because Noiz stops me.  
"You haven't even needed medication since Platinum Jail fell. Even if he's said just one word, that's worse right?" Noiz tells me. I hesitate before thinking of something to reply with.  
"Please don't tell Koujaku! If he finds out that I've been struggling to sleep or anything that can be related to the Trip and Virus incident, he'll go overboard. I appreciate him wanting to protect me and look after me, but he'll go too far, I know he will." I explain, keeping my eyes locked on the floor, not really wanting to see the disapproving glare from Noiz. There's a short silence, making me panick slightly. A knot formed in my stomach and a stone sticks to my throat.  
"Ok, but you'll have to tell him eventually. These problems won't just go away if you try to ignore them or keep them to yourself." Noiz answers. I smile up at him gratefully. Suddenly, the door handle rattles and my eyes dart to the apartments hallway. I didn't lock it again! Anyone could get in here!  
"Yo, Aoba, I'm back." Koujaku calls. I release a heavy sigh of relief at the sound of his voice, while receiving a shake of the head from Noiz. A hand presses lightly on my head and strokes my hair tenderly in greeting.  
"Noiz? What are you doing here?" Koujaku questions, sitting next to the Ryhme fighter, bumping their fists in greeting.  
"I came to check up on Aoba. He hasn't rang Tae-san and when you didn't answer your coil she worried a little and sent me over." Noiz lies for me. No, wait, he was being serious! Crap, I forgot to tell Tae-san that I wouldn't be going straight home like I normally do.  
"Shit! I better go and call her." I excuse myself, exiting the lounge and heading into the bedroom. Opening my coil I scroll down to Tae-san's number and am about to call, when hands wrap around my neck and lips come close to my neck, causing me to flinch.  
"Tell her you'll be staying another night." Koujaku breathes, pressing a light kiss on my skin and probably ignoring the little jump of surprise from me earlier.

* * *

Koujaku had insisted he stay with me overnight for the past couple of weeks, whether we sleep at his or mine. He'd hold me close under the sheets in that protective embrace I loved, his breathe smoothing over the back of my neck and he lay behind me. His tender lips pressed lightly against mine in assurance and his lips on my shoulders lulling me to sleep. He'd never take it further than kissing until I give him permission to continue his advances. But I havent yet gotten my courage back. Before it was just kind of spontaneous, we'd end up in each others embrace, kissing and then... Well... You get the idea. But now he could obviously feel my reluctance. Not because I didn't love him, but because I was scared of the memories it might bring back. He'd told me he'd wait for me forever if he needed to, but sometimes I wish he wouldn't. I feel like if he was to carry on with the romance, it might give me that push I need to get my confidence back. I can't help but feel like I'm causing him unnecessary trouble, but he never complained or argued, he seemed fairly content with waiting. At the moment, I'm lying on the couch in the lounge, the minuets slowly ticking by as. I look out the window at the night sky. I couldn't sleep again. Normally I would only get three hours most of sleep at night since the incident, but tonight something didn't feel right. I was on edge more than I usually am and its prevented me from getting to sleep at all. As by I can feel my eyes slowly shutting, exhaustion finally getting the better of me and putting my body to sleep. Koujaku would probably talk to me tomorrow about falling asleep on the couch but right now, I was just satisfied with the feeling of the calm abyss of sleep. Suddenly, I feel a hand run down my side and pushes up my shirt, slowly ravishing the skin underneath. My eyes spring open and Trips face is looking down at me, leaning forward to get to my neck. Quickly, I scramble off the cushions and look up, expecting to see the two making a grab for me. But no one was there. I collapse to the floor, breathe heavy breathes and tears slipping down my face. I was so tired I was now hallucinating?... Even the floor seemed comfortable...


	4. Seed of Doubt

"Aoba!" My name is repeated for the fifth time. I stir and push myself to sit up running my hand through my hair lightly.  
"What are you doing on the floor?" Koujaku questions, moving into the kitchen to make his morning tea.  
"I couldnt sleep so I was gonna sleep on the couch, but I must've- fell off at some point." I reply, pausing to yawn. Sitting on the couch, he pats the cushion next to him whilst sipping at his green tea. I cuddle into his side and his free arm circles me, holding me close.  
"Did you have a bad dream?" He questions, wanting to get to the conclusion of why I couldn't sleep.  
"No, I just couldn't sleep. I wasn't tired at all and then, at some point, I fell asleep." I lie, keeping my eyes on the coffee table, not really wanting to look him in the eyes as I lied.  
"If you're still tired, go back to bed okay? I'll lock the door in case you do, so don't worry about that." He tells me, finishing off his tea and running his fingers through my hair.  
"Do you have to go?" I breathe, snuggling closer to him. For some reason today felt like it would be a bad day... My head kept telling me, warning me, that something different was going to happen today and it was making me anxious.  
"I wish I could stay but my first client is in ten minuets so I need to leave. But I'll come back early, I promise." He smiles warmly, holding his pinky out to me. I look up at him and feel my sad eyes brighten, wrapping me little finger with his.  
"I'll see you later." He bids farewell, kissing me on the forehead and grabbing his keys from the coffee table. Shutting the door behind him as he leaves, I hear the lock turn and click into place and his footsteps die out. The sun had only recently peaked over the horizon and cherry blossom leaves were falling and moving with the breeze gently outside the window, merely delicate shadows against the early morning rays. For a day which events felt like they would be terrible, the morning was beautiful. For some reason I now felt even more anxious. Maybe it was because Koujaku presence wasnt with me any more. But I was locked safetly in the apartment so any attempt to get in would give me enough time to call for help... But Koujaku wasn't... He was in his salon with open doors, strangers walking in and his defenses down. He was the one in trouble! I push off from the couch and grab my keys from the kitchen side. Quickly unlocking the door, I swing it open... And then I realize how stupid I've been. How clever they've been and how stupid I've been. Sure they could go after Koujaku, hurt him, kill him, but then they'd never get to me. A tremendous force pushes me down and weighs on my body, preventing me from getting up again. They planted a little seed of doubt in my head from the start and have been waiting since until they knew I couldn't take it anymore. My head would think of something dreadful and it'd get the better of me. With no sleep I have a considerable lack of energy and can't push away the figure ontop of me. Not like I would be able to anyway. What hope do I have against a large, black furred, lion all mate? His paws are pressed against my shoulders, his muzzle close to my neck and a deep, intimidating growl rumbling in his throat.  
"Welter, be nice. Its only Aoba." Trip soothes. From the corner of my eye I can see the two figures standing in the doorway, leaning up the frame, casually like this was an everyday thing for them.  
"Hersha." I hear Virus's commanding voice order. A black snake slithers up to me, wrapping around my body and constricting my movements, so Welter can move away from me.  
"Its amazing how strong you've been, Aoba. We thought you'd never slip up." Virus compliments, standing next to me, as to intimidate me more. Trips foot taps on the side of my chin, turning my head to look at him.  
"To think your slip up was due to someone as petty as Koujaku." He sneers.  
"Shut up!" I growl, struggling against the snake.  
"Nice apartment though. What do you say Trip? Let Aoba decide?" Virus questions, folding his arms behind his head and walking around the room.  
"It'd only be fair, he is living here after all." Trip replies.  
"How about you let me go?!" I seethe, not particularly liking the shared information they're giving each other. They smirk at each and ignore my question.  
"Well then, lucky Aoba gets to pick. What do you say, couch or bed?" Virus grins.  
"Get out!" I exclaim, refusing to give in.  
"What? You want to do it outside?" Virus questions.  
"I'm sorry Aoba, we can't do that. The whole reason why we waited to break in here and have our way with you _here_ is so that you know we can get to you at anytime and anywhere. If you're not gonna answer the question, we'll choose for you." Trip tells me, kneeling next to me and roughly grabbing my face.  
"I think the bed looks a lot nicer." Virus mutters under his breathe. Welter bounds past me and into the bedroom. Grabbing my ankles, Trip follows Virus into the bedroom. I flail and kick my feet, but it doesn't even make him faulter as he's gripping my ankles tightly. Gripping onto my shoulders, the two work together to throw me onto he bed, Hersha quickly unraveling from me and avoiding being crushed under my body and the mattress. I struggle as Virus kneels over me and grips my wrists, trying to pin me to the sheets.  
"Aoba!" I hear Ren exlcaim, running into the room. Trip is quick to react, connecting his foot sharply with the Pomeranians small body. Ren is sent to the wall, hitting it hard and sliding limply to the floor.  
"Ren!" I call out, trying to reach him, but Viruses body weighs down onto mine, holding me onto the mattress. Picking him up by the scruff of his neck, Trip inspects Ren.  
"How about we make you a deal, Aoba?" Virus begins as I watch Trip simply toss Ren the floor as if he was a piece of trash, "you stop struggling and do as we say and we won't damage your 'Ren' to the point where you can't fix him up again." He finishes. I can't move, I can't even speak. To be so powerless... To just watch that happen to Ren... I don't really have any choice.  
"Move up to the pillows and stay still." He orders. I do as he says, my head pressing firmly into the pillows. Trip begins to undress me from bottom to top, his hands slipping and smoothing up and on the inside of my legs, whilst Viruses lips press against my neck, sucking and nipping as his hands play under my T-shirt, moving as much of the cloth out of the way as he could without actually taking it off. His fingers pinch my left nipple and I cry out in unwanted pleasure. My hand comes to my mouth slightly to try and stop any noises, but Virus quickly moves it. His lips press to mine, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth, forcing my own to twist with his. Another cry escapes me into his mouth as Trip presses a knee to my crotch and his lips attach themselves to my neck. Someone's hand runs down my abdomen and into my now undone jeans, slipping into my boxers. Trips teeth graze my earlobe as I can't prevent my leg crossing and my foot locking around my other ankle.  
"Open your legs." Trip whispers, rather sinisterly, as if warning me. Slowly, I pull them apart and cry out again as fingers stroke me. Virus swiftly pulls my T-shirt off and brings his lips from mine and to my chest, slickly licking over the skin and sucking on my nipples.  
"Aoba!" I hear koujaku's voice call out in ergency.  
"Welter, take care of him." Trip orders, his hand still stroking me and his lips only parting from my neck for a second.  
"Him?" Mink questions.  
"Ah, so you all came?" Virus questions, removing himself from me and standing to face the group. I can't anymore... Trip has remained in his position and his stroking had gained pace, pushing me to my limit quicker.  
"You expect to be able to walk out of this one?" Noiz questions, Trips lips pressing to mine and his eyes looking directly into mine. He's waiting for my to reach my limit, so he could enjoy the pure embarrestment I'll get from cumming in front of everyone and the satisfaction that after all my struggling and resistance, he was able to make me do it.  
"Yes. We have a deal with Aoba. He does what we tell him to and we don't hurt his all mate." Virus explains. I can't see what's happening anymore, my eyes had become locked with Trips begging him not to continue. I grip his shoulders, forcing him to keep his lips pressed firmly against mine so to prevent any noise. Moaning into his mouth, my back arches as I unwantedly cum. I can feel the tears in the corners of my eyes as I let go and allow my body to go limp, breathing heavily.  
"Done?" Virus questions.  
"Yep." Trip grins, bringing his fingers to his lips and licking them.  
"Master." Clear breathes saddly. I keep my eyes fixed on where Trip was, not wanting to face the others like this, my breathing still unbalanced. I hear footsteps as the two begin to leave, then suddenly a growl from Mink I think.  
"Ah, you don't want this little guy to get hurt do you?" Virus warns. My gaze quickly switches to the pair, Virus holding Ren my the scruff of his neck and backing toward the door.  
"Ren!" I exclaim. There's a thud and the door shuts. After a few seconds of silence, Noiz moves to the coffee table with Ren.  
"I'll check his damage." He says, opening his coil and Beni perching on his shoulder to wait for Ren to wake up again. Koujaku makes his way over to me, sitting next to me on the bed and brushing his hand through my hair. I feel paralyzed. In so much shock after what just happened that I don't dare to move.  
"We'll go and make sure those bastards have gone." Mink announces, grabbing Clear by the back of his collar.  
"But Master-!" Clear begins, but is cut off by Mink yanking him through the door. There's silence in the room. Koujaku rests his hand on on my cheek and I can't pull my eyes from the ceiling.  
"I'm sorry." He breathes. I clench my jaw and bat his hand away from my cheek. Before he has chance to question, I get to my knees and force my body onto his, causing him to lie back. Pressing my lips to his, my hands tangle with his, our fingers entwining with each others.  
"It wasn't your fault. You're here now, that's all that matters. You stopped it before it got any worse." I tell him, parting our lips slightly to speak, my eyes looking into his. His hand presses against my cheek again, causing this moment to freeze so he can can scan his eyes over me in a rather admirable look.  
"Aoba..." He breathes, pulling my face close to his and attaching our lips together again. Pulling away he begins to straighten me up, doing my jeans back up and pulling my top down, smoothing out the ruffles and creases.  
"We can talk about this later if you need." He promises. I nod in thanks.  
"Aoba!" Rens voice calls out.  
"Stay still, I haven't finished fixing you yet." Noiz instructs.  
"Yo, furball, keep still. Aoba's fine." Beni assures. Quickly scrambling from off Koujaku, I kneel at the coffee table and look at Ren.  
"Aoba, are you OK?" He panicks.  
"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. How are you feeling?" I questions, scratching a finger on his muzzle so not to interrupt Noiz.  
"Better, thank you." He replies.  
"There you go, should be all fixed now. His circuit board had come loose." Noiz tells me. Getting the all clear, Ren bounds up to me, jumping into my arms and nuzzling close to my chest.  
"Master!" Clear exclaims, running to me and throwing his arms around me.  
"They've gone." Mink assures, walking back into the apartment.  
"Master I'm so sorry! Master was attacked and I didn't stop it! Are you OK?!" Clear cries, rubbing his face against mine.  
"I'm fine, there's no way you could've known, don't worry." I assure, wrapping an arm around him, returning his embrace.  
"I think we should give Aoba some space." Mink hints, gripping Clears shoulder and tugging him slightly. Noiz nods to me, understanding how awkward I'm finding all the attention.  
"We'll come and see you again tomorrow Master! We promise!" Clear shouts, being dragged out again. I raise a hand and smile warmly in departure and the door shuts. I lower my hand and look to the floor. Tears slowly begin to to well in my eyes and I clench my jaw to prevent any noises.  
"You really had me worried. We're lucky Beni stayed in the apartment otherwise who knows..." Koujaku trails off, suddenly realizing where his speech is leading, "are you sure you're OK?" He questions, walking over to me. I look up at him as the tears begin to roll down my cheeks and furiously shake my head. Almost instantly, he drops to his knees and pulls me into his embrace as I cry into his chest. His hand smooths through my hair and his grip on my body gets a little tighter, kissing my head. Koujaku was the only one I wanted to know how much I was hurting right now. How scared and vulnerable I feel. If the others knew, it would just become a guilty conscious, a new weight I don't want them yo bear. With Koujaku, we could talk it through, I can find comfort in him twenty four seven...  
How much I felt like the kid in the park again... That little kid being bullied and being rescued by the dark haired boy in the yukata...  
God I love him...


	5. Recuperation

I wake up feeling the the light bed sheets over my skin, a hand clasped with mine and strong arms holding me into an embrace from behind. Opening my eyes I look over to the digital clock on the bedside table and I can't help but squint to make sure I'm seeing the right time. After confirming that it is 10:58, I quickly turn to Koujaku and lightly shake him awake.

"Koujaku, you're late for work!" I call to him. He tries to bat my hands away as I continue to nudge and press against him in an attempt to get him up, but he eventually latches onto my wrist.

"I've canceled my appointments for today. Everyone has been told that I've got some personal issues to deal with and that they will all get either a refund or a new appointment date as soon as possible." He tells me, his voice a tired morning groan and his eyes staying firmly shut.

"Eh? How come?" I question, looking down at him quizzically.

"After what you went through yesterday," he begins, opening his eyes and embracing me, forcing me to lie down, "I want to be here with you today." He breathes, pressing his tender lips to my cheek.

"I-I'm fine, really." I insist, a little taken back.

"You said that not too long ago. Noiz told me that you couldn't even pull yourself to open the door until you knew who it was. If you're not feeling yourself, I want to know, I want to help, even if its just a small thing like you woke up in a bad mood... You always worry about me, but you won't let me worry about you." He tells me. He was right. I do worry about him, after all he is in one of the strongest Rib teams and, even though his team is tight in trust and can protect him if he can't himself, there's always someone that wants their team to be the best or to be in charge of the better teams... I suppose I could still be attacked whilst walking down the street on my own, but, being as I'm friends with members of Rib and Ryhme teams alike, they look out for me.

"I'm sorry," I begin, feeling slightly guilty, "but I can put up a fight and I'd like to see someone get ten feet with me without Clear hearing me." I giggle slightly, referring to Clear's fighting side.

"But it did happen. I know that you think that either mine or Noiz's, probably even Mink's, team member will always be able to help you out if you get into a situation with another team, but you have to remember that what happened with Trip and Virus in the alleyway did happen... I just wish you'd let me worry about you a little." Koujaku breathes, pressing his head back down onto his pillow.

"Its not that I don't want you to worry or anything, its just I don't want to be a burden to you. You have a business and a team to manage, I don't want to be the one to get in the way of that." I tell him, truthfully and rather embarrassingly.

"Aoba, you idiot!" His arm wraps around me and forces me to lie down again, pulling me to his chest in an embrace, and to cover the red that has dusted over his cheeks, "I'd give all that up for you. You're not a burden...you're a gift." He finishes. There's a silence between us as I'm stumped for words. Did he really just say that? I can't get over that he said that...

"That was so cheesy!" I burst out in laughter.

"Hey! I'm trying to be romantic, you can't laugh at me! I'm being deadly serious!" He argues, pulling away from me slightly to watch my once contempt face twist into buoyant laughter.

"I-I'm sorry, but, it was romantic," I assure, "until you ruined it by saying 'you're a gift'." I add, mocking his voice. He looks blankly at me whilst I continue to die from laughter.

"You're so harsh toward me Aoba!" He exclaims, his fingers digging into my sides. My stomach begins to ache as is fingers tickle me, causing me to laugh more.

"No, st-op!" I beg, struggle to talk between laughing and deep inhaling. I wriggle and squirm against him, trying to evade his attacks, causing him to straddle his hips to prevent my movements. He begins to laugh along with ms, but after a while it becomes to much and I grab his wrists to stop him.

"I-I can't - breathe!" I exclaim, still giggling and panting. Finally calming down I look up at him, the only noise being our accelerated breathing. He slowly leans down to me, his lips coming close to my ear. I swallow hard at the feel of his hot breathe against me neck and his hands pressing slightly on my chest, causing to feel my heart beat bang rapidly against my rib cage.

"It was nice to see you smile again." He whispers, pressing a kiss to me cheek before getting off the bed.

"Tea?" He offers. I pause slightly, a little taken back by his comment, my breathing evening out.

"Please." I nod, sitting up.

* * *

Koujaku had been forced to go to the shop, leaving me alone in the apartment. It was one of those essential things... Milk. You could guarantee that you'd need milk at least once in he day, whether it was for something simple like cereal, or for preparing some complex meal. Rather than getting bored, I've decided that I'll go for a shower, Ren was asleep on the end on the bed, Beni preached on his head like usual, so I didn't want to wake them for company. Besides Koujaku was probably only gonna be five minuets. I walk into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around my waist and another one being used to dry my hair. After fianlly deciding it was dry enough, I wrap the damp towel around my shoulders and open the wardrobe... Where are my clothes? I could've sworn I packed more than that... When was the last time the washing had been done? From all the commotion over the past couple of days, I can't remember. Had I really gone through that many sets?! And had it really been that log since I was at Tae-sans? Crap! The only thing left in here is Koujaku's kimono's. I can't help but groan in annoyance. Its safe to say, this is going to be embarrassing! Allowing the towels to crap to the floor, I slip into a kimono, the soft fabrics brushing against my skin, and I do it up so everything is covered... Well nearly everything. It was obvious Koujaku's build was larger than mine, height and muscle wise, so the fabrics are revealing a considerable amount if my chest. I don't know how he can be comfortable in these things. I throw the used towels into the wash and walk into the lounge, looking into the mirror to see how ridiculous I look. At least jeans and a shirt didn't feel so... Revealing. Then again, it would help if this thing actually fitted me properly! I hear the door open and I turn slightly to look at Koujaku. His eyes lie onto me and he stares at me for a little longer than I'm comfortable with. I can feel a hot blush rise to my cheeks.

"W-what?!" I stammer. He seems to snap out of his trance, moving to shut the door and put the milk carton on the side.

"You.." He breathes, not finishing his sentence.

"What about me?" I demand.

"You look beautiful." He compliments, walking toward me

"D-don't say that! I ran out of clothes and this is-" I sulk, before being cut off by his hands cupping my face and pressing his lips to mine.

"You should wear my kimono's more often." He whispers, an arm wrapping around my waist.

"They don't even fit me." I mutter, rather unimpressed. I hear him chuckle slightly.

"Do you want to go and get some more clothes from Tae-sans?" He asks. I nod solemnly.

"Ren, Beni, c'mon we're going out for a bit." He calls, after a couple of seconds, the Pomeranian allmate comes bounding in, Beni on his back.

"Aoba, why are you wearing Koujaku's clothes?" Ren questions, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Because I ran out of clean clothes." I murmur, embarrassingly.

* * *

I grip onto Koujaku's hand in embarresment. It was busy in the streets. Really busy. Although they probably weren't, I felt as if everyone was staring at me in this oversized kimono.

"Will you stop worrying, you look fine." Koujaku whispers for assurance.

"Master!" Clears voice calls out from the crowd of people. I can feel another wave of awkwardness flood over me.

"Hey Clear." Koujaku greets for the both of us."

"Wow master! You look really pretty!" Clear admires.

"I ran out of clothes." I tell him, not really wanting to dwell on the subject.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Mink questions, walking over to our little, unplanned group.

"Mink-san, doesn't Master look beautiful!" Clear questions in awe.

"He looks stupid." Mink puts simply.

"Hey don't be mean!" Clear argues. I could feel Kouajku's grip on my hand tighten, probably getting irritated with Mink already... Could this get any word?!

"Wearing matching outfits now?" Noiz interrupts, a slight laugh to his tone.

"He ran out of clothes, so we're going to Tae-sans to pick some up." Koujaku answers for me.

"I hate my life." I breathe, burying my face into koujaku's side to cover my embarrassment.


	6. Control

I'd gotten dressed at Tae-sans to save myself the embarrassment of walking back in Koujaku's kimono. However, due to not keeping in touch with Tae-san lately, I've been lectured for at least four minuets and she's insisted that me and Koujaku stay for dinner. He didn't get off the hook either though, he was scolded for quite a while as well, because he allowed me to go without checking in for so long with her and for him not tending to it himself. She was probably the only person I'd ever seen that could make fear rise to his face. It was rather funny. I lean up the door frame, looking out into the dark streets , only sections of the pavement being illuminated by the street lamps above, just small, insignificant dots against the black sky, scattered with stars.  
"Its gotten quite late," Koujaku begins, his arms circling my waist and he bends down a little so he can place his head on my shoulder, "do you want to stay here for tonight?" He asks, knowing that my bed is already made up.  
"Yeah, I'm still not comfortable walking round the streets at night." I breathe, leaning back into him.  
"That's fine. You'll feel better about it eventually." He reassures, kissing my cheek lightly.  
"Tae-san, we're staying here tonight." I call, just to let her know.  
"Just don't be too loud! Having your own apartment you can be as noisy as you want, but here the walls are paper thin and I don't want to hear you!" She replies. I have no clue how she meant that, whether it was talking or... I feel my cheeks become dusted with red in pure embarrassment. I can hear Koujaku trying to hold back his laughter. I try to ignore him and grab the sleeve of his kimono, tugging slightly to get him to walk up the stairs with me. The sooner we get to my room, the sooner we can turn out the light and I can hide my embarrassment.  
"I'm the one who can keep quiet, so I'll help you out by covering your mouth for you." He teases. I could slap him...  
"You hippo! Don't say stuff like that." I exclaim, slamming the door shut behind us, "I'm going to bed. You can do what you want but I'm turning the light off." I tell him, not bothered that I had started to sulk. I slip out of my jeans and t-shirt and into the bed sheets, wrapping them around myself and hiding my face slightly under the covers.  
"You're so cute when you sulk Aoba," He whispers, getting onto the bed and grabbing my shoulder so he can turn me onto my back, "and you looked so sexy in my Kimono today." He breathes onto my neck, his lips centimetres away from pressing against the tender skin.  
"Pervert." I growl, not looking him in the eyes out of pure embarrassment.  
"You should wear it more often." He smirks, totally ignoring my comment. His tongue suddenly swipes a short line across the skin of my neck, which causes me to shudder. His lips are next, latching onto the skin, sucking and kissing, leaving it bruised and marked. I can't prevent a moan escape my lips and my arms wrapping around his shoulders in an attempt to pull him closer, pressing my face into his shoulder to stop anymore noises. A lot of me wants this to happen. For him to continue teasing and loving me. He'd been so reserved since the incident with Trip and Virus and even more so when they broke in. So this was the push that I need. If I can't handle it, I can just ask him to stop and he'll understand. But the rest of me wants him to stop because Tae-san is only in the next room... What if she hears us?!  
"Ngh-!" My thoughts are abruptly interrupted by Koujaku's knee pressing against my crotch, causing my back to arch, pulling my head away from his shoulder. The noise was fairly quiet, but anything that sounded just a little bit _erotic__,_ would put me on edge. Its a morning embarrassment that I would prefer to avoid.  
"The noises you make are cute too." He whispers, his hands slipping under my shirt to play on the naked skin. His touches suddenly bring back the vivid memories, ghosting over where _their _hands were. But it was different. Koujaku was touching me in a more caring, loving way, as if one wrong move would shatter my skin. Yet theirs was a much more rougher, dominating feel, purposefully trying to make me memorize it so they could slowly unravel me. I'm not going to let them win that easy! I love Koujaku and I want him to know that! I'm tired of feeling like I'm forcing him to wait for me, I want him to erase the feelings of violation. For him to replace the cold touches of Trip and Virus with his warm ones. I buck my hips up and grind them against his, him quickly following suit and lowering his body carefully onto mine so we can tangle in each others embrace. Our legs wrap around each others, the mattress moving with our pace as our hips hit into each other. My whole body was burning up. What pushed me even further over the edge was, occasionally, I would hear Koujaku grunt or moan slightly among his gasps for air. Suddenly, there's a thud from outside my balcony door, causing me and Koujaku to freeze instantly. That definitely wasn't Tae-san. I pull myself closer into Koujaku's embrace, worried for _anything _that might happen right now. There's an unsettling silence. I'm fairly certain I didn't imagine it because Koujaku heard it too and it was too loud to be a bird or any creature like that. Just then, Clear appears at the glass door, grinning and waving at us. Idiot! I quickly fix myself up to look at least a little presentable, smoothing down my hair, pulling down my shirt and zipping my trousers back up. Opening the door for him, he bounds inside.  
"Heya Master!" He exclaims.  
"Hey Clear." I reply, a little duller than his endless energy.  
"Heya Koujaku-san!" He greets, equally as excited.  
"Hi Clear." Koujaku replies, clearly not happy that he had to stop his advances.  
"Oh- um- was I...interrupting?" He asks, suddenly calming and finding the situation a little awkward.  
"Yeah-"  
"No you're fine. What's wrong?" I interrupt Koujaku, smiling warmly.  
"I was told to come and inform you that _Minks guys_ have seen Trip and Virus snooping around Koujaku's flat." He replies, mimicking an solider reporting his progress, even going as far to add a salute.  
"Is that it? Did they say anything else?" Koujaku questions, getting off the bed and a serious attitude taking over him.  
"Uh-uh. Well I don't know. They used a strange order of abbreviated words. Noiz-san had to translate most of it for me." Clear replies shyly, timidly shaking his head.  
"Now what? If they know that we're not at your flat, they'all come here for sure." I panic, looking over to Koujaku.

* * *

Clear didn't really have a permanent place of residence and Noiz's rhyme team owned the west side of the city, so the I location was easy to find. That's why I'm sitting in Scratch territory, some of the team members here with me for protection. Scratch, being full of ex convicts, was difficult to find, so it had been decided they were the best place for hiding. We were waiting for two of Koujaku's Rib team to come over so I had people I knew with me. I'd never connected to Scratch members, especially after our first meeting, so I didn't really know anyone. They were only protecting me because Mink had ordered it. I can't help but feel a little on edge. I was defenceless against the Scratch members, I was in _their_ territory and alone.

_'You _ _don't _ _have _ _to _ _feel _ _defenceless_ _.'_

No. Not now. Not here! I begin to panic, but quickly try to calm myself. If I worry, it'll only make everything worse and give him a wider opportunity to take over my body.  
_'__You __don't __even __have __to __be __afraid __of __Trip __and __Virus__.'_ It continues to tempt. The headache had started now. This isn't good! I wasn't keeping control like I normally do.  
_'__That's __it__. __Just __a __little __more__... __Just __let __me __out __and __I __can __sort __all __your __problems __out__.'_ It feels as he's literally breathing down my neck now. He was so close... I grip my head unconsciously, as if it would prevent him from gaining anymore control and that it would stop the pain. But, as if it was some sort of miracle, it did stop. He was silent and the pain wasn't there anymore. Carefully, I pull my hands away from head, worried that it might come back if I did.  
"Hey Aoba, they're almost done at the flat so you won't have to put up with us for too long." One of Koujaku's rib members jokes.  
"You all right? I know it's probably boring here, but you don't have to sit in the corner with your head in your hands." The other says, concern in his words. Oh... That'll be why it stopped then...  
I can only watch as my vision is pulled upward to the two and they suddenly jump back, probably at seeing the discoloured eyes. I stand and take slow steps toward the pair.  
"Yo, Scratch, we need your help in here!" One calls. I can feel the smirk etch into his face. He'll destroy them without giving it a second thought if they don't start running! Suddenly, my wrists are grabbed from behind and large metal clasps are slapped on, chaining me to the wall. Three Scratch members stand next to the Beni-Shigure members.  
"That'll be that thing Mink told us about."  
"We need to get Koujaku over. Now."  
The metal door is shut and locked behind them and I can feel Sly Blue sigh in irritation.  
"You're lucky they knew about me Aoba. I might as well wait until the group gets here. There's no way I'm getting out of these chains." He says, out loud. The cuffs and chains were, thankfully, incredibly think, meaning you'd either have to be inhumanly strong or have the proper tools to get out. Neither of these are an option.  
'Why don't you just let me have my body back?' I question.  
"Awh, c'mon. I don't get to be in control very often. Let me have some fun before I'm locked up again." He sneers.  
'We already are locked up.' I remind, feeling him tug at the chains slightly. Time passes and there aren't any words between us, just the deafening silence. No doubt word had gotten to everyone about Sly Blue gaining the upper hand over me and Koujaku had gone into his panic state as they're rushing over here. I just really hope that Trip and Virus had left the flat for good now.  
"Speaking of Trip and Virus-" he begins, suddenly striking a conversation.  
'I'd appreciate it if you didn't listen to my thoughts.' I tell him.  
"Can't help it. You think of some pretty interesting things. Like Trip and Virus. If they're bothering you so much, why do you fight against me when I try to gain control? Surely if they were worrying you that much, you wouldn't have any problem with using scrap... Y'know there's probably nothing you can do to help them... Its probably just easier to destroy them." He tells me.  
'Thats-'  
"Aoba? Can you hear me?" Koujakus voice interrupts.  
"You can come in if you want. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Aoba actually likes you lot." Sly Blue snickers.  
"If you don't plan to do anything, then why stay in control of him?" Noiz questions, stepping into the room with the group. Sly sits down, crossing my legs, the feeling of the cold wall on my back as he leans against it and on my knuckles as he brings my hands behind my head.  
"You don't have any idea what its like to be stuck in someone's head. Its nice to just be able to stretch my legs." He grins, closing our eyes, shutting off both of our vision.  
"_His_ legs." Mink corrects, reminding Sly Blue who's body it actually was.  
"Touchy." Suddenly, hands grip the fabric of my top, causing Sly to open his eyes again. Mink has grabbed us.  
"If you don't give Aoba his body back right now, I'll make it so neither of you can use it." He growls, sinisterly.  
"Just because Aoba likes you, doesn't mean I have to. Piss me off too much and I'll destroy you right now..." Sly retaliates, "I'll destroy _all_ of you," he continues, Mink reluctantly releasing my shirt, "except Koujaku. I like having him around. He keeps Aoba happy and entertained which shuts him up for a bit. But I have to say, if me and you were to go at it, I'd _always _be on top. Not any of this bottom crap Aoba does." He finishes, grinning whilst looking my boyfriend, and childhood friend, up and down. I don't know whether to feel embarrassed or sick. I can't believe such vulgar words were coming from my lips. I wasn't really one for talking dirty. More, Koujaku would talk dirty, I'd get turned on and embarrassed, which would turn him on...  
"Give Aoba back. NOW!" Koujaku orders, clearly not happy with being spoken to by Sly Blue in such a way and our..._ Night activities_ being explained to the group. There's a slight silence and hesitation, before Sly finally makes up his mind.  
"Just for you," he smirks, "looks like its the only way I'm gonna get out of here." He mutters afterward. I could finally feel myself gaining control of my muscles again, controlling which muscle moved where and when. I screw my eyes tightly shut as a sharp pain shoots through my head, before it suddenly disappears and I can open my eyes again.  
"Master!" Clear exclaims happily when I look up at them. They all seem content now that I finally had control of my body and, looking over to him, Koujaku smiles warmly to me in a rather reassuring way.


	7. Help

It was safe to return to the flat now. Its also been decided that its safer than returning to granny's as that would probably be the second place Trip and Virus would look. After the run in with Sly Blue, it had taken its toll on my body and I was extremely tired afterwards so, insisting he carried me back, Koujaku has tucked me into his bed and is lying behind me. His arms are wrapped around me from my behind, linking together just on my abdomen and his bare chest is pressed lightly against my back. Small, light puffs of warm air move my hair slightly and tickle the back of my neck, as the two of us relax together. Bringing my hand up, I wrap and twist my fingers with his and his face buries into the crook of my neck, kissing me lightly.  
"Thank you for being so careful with me Koujaku." I breathe, feeling rather lucky I have someone who is willing to wait for me. However, rather than getting a reply, his hands slowly begin to move, a hand smoothing over my bare chest, his other slipping down to kneed into my crotch.  
"I know we started this the other day, but I'm just too tired right now. Can we do this another time?" I question, rather apologetically. Again no reply.  
"Koujaku!" I exclaim, fighting against him, trying to stop his advances. But he easily pins me down and his lips attach to my back after flipping me to lie on my back. His sucking and biting on my tender skin was sure to bring up marks.  
"Koujaku, please... STOP!" I try again, squirming and throwing my body around under his touch. Suddenly, I feel a pair of hands slide up the inside of my thighs and another tangling their fingers in my hair.  
"Stop moving." Virus growls, his fingers clawing at the tight fabric of my underwear. Trips fingers force their way into my mouth and his other hand plays over my bare chest. I can now see the writhing and flared tattoo on Koujaku's back. His eyes had become a blood red with eerie yellow irises and, slowly, his hair was fading from the scalp down to the same red. He'd suddenly changed from the charming, caring man I knew to what could resemble a beast!  
"He should really be locked up, but we thought him useful." Trip explains, obviously noticing my sudden realization of Koujaku's appearance. During this time, Koujaku has moved his head next to Trips hand, his tongue on my skin and following every line the commanding finger would make. I suddenly moan unconsciously as his lips wrap around a nipple, his tongue playing with it whilst Viruses hands begin to fondle me through my underwear. I can feel Koujaku's hips begin to slowly buck into me, gradually gaining in speed and strength.  
"Koujaku... Please-" I begin to cry to him, in an attempt to bring him to his senses a save me from this, but I'm stopped my Trip's lips covering mine.  
'How did this happen?! I thought the flat was clear... Koujaku he- me and him were just lying peacefully with each other not five minutes ago... How did everything change so fast?' I think to myself, racking my brain for anything I might've missed. But everything is just a fuzzy jumbled mess as I'm confused, scared and upset.  
"Why not let Koujaku have a go?" I hear Virus urge, as his hands have completely stripped me of my underwear and has started to smooth his hand up and down my cock. Trip complies, moving from my lips and beckoning Koujaku to take his place. Rather than it just being a kiss, however, his sharp, almost pin like, canines pierce my bottom lip, drawing blood which slips into both our mouths, leaving an irony after-taste. He begins to tug my lip as if urging me to react. When I refuse to release any noise or emotion against his actions, his arm moves and I can feel his finger circling my entrance. I look to him with pleading eyes, not able to find words to snap him from this beast form, as a final attempt. Yet, he pushes into me, roughly, curling his finger inside. I cry out, loudly, against him, tears pricking my eyes.  
_"Aoba!"_  
I let the hot tears fall down my cheeks and soak into the bed sheets.  
_"Aoba!"_  
I sit up in the bed at the noise of someone shouting my name and, looking to my left, I see him sitting there.  
"No! Don't come near me!" I cry kicking him away from me and crawling to the end of the bed. Tears drop over my dry cheeks  
"Aoba!" Koujaku exclaims, moving toward me, rather quickly. I push off the bed and press myself against the wall, making every inch away from him count.  
"STAY AWAY!" I scream, screwing my eyes tightly shut. I could still see him towering over me on all fours, the blood red eyes _glaring _at me and him drawing blood from my mouth and... The _rough _treatment!  
"Aoba, its me. Its Koujaku. I'm not going to hurt you." He tells me, his voice losing its urgent tone, to be replaced with a more caring, careful one. As I hear him slowly and cautiously begin to move toward me, I slowly open my eyes. Fearful to what I might see. He's standing in front of me, crouching slightly to appear in my vision. He was... Normal. I release the breathe that had been caught in my chest and collapse into his arms, my tears dropping onto his shoulder and sliding down his chest. I bury my face into the crook of his neck as he, steadily, leads me to sit in his lap on the edge of the bed. His hands softly smooth through my hair, his lips pressing light kissing on my forehead.  
"You're alright, it was just a bad dream." He soothes. Beni and Ren have been woken, probably from my shouting, and have come to see what's happening.  
"Aoba. Are you alright?" Ren questions, jumping in the end of the bed next to us. I bring my hand up and, placing it on his head, sluggishly move it to pet him.  
"I can't do this anymore. They never leave me alone...They're always there...I can't even walk down the street because they might be in the crowd or round the corner or in the alleyway. If they can get into my dreams they can be anywhere right?!" I cry, "I'm so tired. I said at the start that they wouldn't break me. That I wouldn't stop them from living my life. But-" I continue screwing my eyes shut. Suddenly, interrupting my sentence, Koujaku grips my chin and pulls my face to look at him, my eyes opening instantly.  
"You can't talk like that. They're not going to win. You have me, Clear, Noiz, Mink and everyone else. If need be, I'll order the whole Benishigure team to come and protect you, if it means you can sleep peacefully. We will get the Aoba, so 'don't give up'" he encourages, wiping the tears from my stained cheeks. The breathe is caught in my throat at hearing his words. He recited the same words I used to help him through his most difficult time... I immediately beam up at him, throwing my arms around his neck and pressing my lips to his. My sudden force against him, causes him to fall back and I lie on top of him, our lips still pressed to ibe another's, my arms still around him and his hands moving to tangle into my hair lightly. My body desperately wanted to give up, verging onto collapse if I didn't grant that liberty, but no matter how much it wanted it to, I can't allow it. I've been reminded that there _were _reasons I need to keep fighting and Koujaku was probably the best reason there is.

* * *

"Yo, Aoba." A Benishigure member that I have regular contact with, due to his position in the team, greets me as I enter the flat.  
"Hey. I didn't think you'd be here this early." I reply, smiling in return.  
"You're joking, if we didn't get our asses here within five minutes after Koujaku called us, he'd probably skin us." The other laughs, jokingly. I lightly giggle.  
"C'mon you know he's not like that. Well only around Aoba he's like that." The previous nudges me.  
"Are you sure you guys are OK out here? You can come inside if you want." I offer, wanting to move the conversation along to save myself the embarrassment.  
"Were fine, besides we've been given the task of guarding outside." He replies, smiling and giving a thumbs up. I nod and open the door, barely having time to close the door before I'm hit on the head with a wooden spoon.  
"You're late! Where've you been?" The familiar old woman's voice scolds. I hand the plastic bag to her and rub where she hit me.  
"Grams? What are you doing here?" I ask, wincing from the pain of my head.  
"I don't trust that you're eating properly over here and with all the commotion lately. I'm cooking for the lot of you." She replies, throwing something into a pan on the stove and mixing it around.  
"Koujaku's actually a very good cook." I mutter.  
"Thank you Aoba." His voice responds, entering the room with Mink, Clear and Noiz.  
"Ah, master has been hurt?!" Clear panics, seeing me nursing my injured head.  
"Eh, hah, it was just grams hitting me with the spoon." I laugh, shrugging it off.  
"Tae-san." Clear pouts, making it his job to check for any lump.  
"I'll hit you too." She grumbles, moving to chop some carrots.  
"So mean." He whimpers, shuffling away from me and to the group.  
"I didn't expect all of you to be here. What's up?" I ask, grinning to the group as I jump onto the sofa, waiting for everyone else to sit down as well.  
"Can't we just come over for dinner?" Noiz questions, shrugging his shoulders as he sits on the sofa opposite me.  
"Well, yeah." I reply, sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. I didn't think that it could be that simple after everything that's been happening. Koujaku sits next to me, Mink taking the armchair and Clear sitting next to Noiz.  
What were you talking about?" I ask, noting when I walked in the quiet chatter from them in another room.  
"Uh-um-we-" clear stammers, obviously trying to think up an answer.  
"It doesn't matter. Whatever it was, isn't any concern for you." Mink interrupts, suddenly throwing up his defensive barriers again. So it was something as simple as just coming over for dinner then. My stomach knots as I think they were talking about the situation I'm in with Trip and Virus. No doubt they would've asked why Benishigure members were outside... Koujaku's probably told them about my nightmares.  
"Hey, watch it Mink. Be nice to Aoba." Koujaku growls, clearly picking up that I was becoming suspicious. And probably he just didn't like Mink's tone.  
"Boys, be nice. I don't want any fighting whilst I'm here." Grams warns, pouring liquid into bowls, "Aoba, help me set the table?" She orders more than asks. Grabbing cutlery from the draw, I set the table for everyone and help Grams place the bowls of beef broth down. At the sound of food being put on the table, everyone quickly takes their places, eager to eat Tae-sans food again.

* * *

After staying up to who knows what time, my body and brain had finally had enough and was giving me all the clear signs that it was time for my to go to bed. I physically couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. With the exception if Clear, the sake has been passed round to everyone, and they're happily drinking it down when I stand up from the sofa.  
"Anyway-" I begin, a yawn forcing its way through my lips, "I'm going to bed." I finish, stretching my arms out and bringing them to the back of my head.  
"I'll come and say goodnight." Koujaku offers, standing next to me.  
"I'm a big boy, I can put myself to bed." I laugh, embarrassed in front of everyone.  
"Please, let me say goodnight." Koujaku breathes, kissing me on top of my head. I give in and allow him to follow me.  
"Night." The others call to me, almost in unison, varying in tone. After slipping out of the clothes I had been wearing today, I curl into the sheets, trying to regain some of the heat I'd lost after jumping into the cold bed. Koujaku sits on the edge of the bed next to me.  
"Please try and get some sleep tonight. You look really tired and can't keep having just an hour or two every night." He soothes, his hand running through my hair lightly.  
"I know. But its difficult to relax." I reply, sleeps grasp already catching my body and gradually pulling me into the calm.  
"Well tonight everyone's here. My guys aren't going to let anyone through that door and I'll fight off anyone that tries to disturb you." He promises. However, relaxing was only part of the problematic I've fallen asleep, its keeping calm as the various nightmares crawl our of their kids and around my head, twisting what would be pleasant dreams into terrifying ones with Trip and Virus. I only realize I haven't replied for a while when I, faintly, hear the door slide open.  
"Ahh, Aoba-San looks so cute when he's sleeping." Clear whispers. I could feel various eyes on me from around the room. Obviously Clear had wanted to either say goodnight or catch me when I'm asleep and the others had tried to stop him.  
"I don't think I've seen him this peaceful in his sleep in a long time." Koujaku breathes, his fingers sliding through the strands of my hair again. Does everyone think I'm asleep?  
"I take it that the Trip and Virus thing is really affecting him?" Noiz questions, his tone suddenly sounding serious to Clears childish exclamation earlier.  
"It would anyone idiot." Mink insults.  
"Hey watch it!"  
"Shh. You might wake Aoba-San!" Clear warns, noting the extreme change in volume.  
"Recently, he's been tossing and turning in his sleep, always leading to him waking up halfway through the night. Sometimes he doesn't go to sleep at all. Its really worrying me." Koujaku tells them.  
"You can tell he hasn't been getting any sleep." Mink points out. I didn't look that bad did I? I mean, yeah, I'd noticed the bags under my eyes in the morning when I'd go to have a wash, but Mink makes it sound as if I'm looking sick.  
"Last night sounded particularly bad." Noiz adds. Obviously a prompt for the conversation they were having earlier when I walked in from the shops.  
"He kept shouting in his sleep. From what I could make out, Trip and Virus were there, but I was the one abusing him. Trip and Virus had managed to control me or something. He woke up and didn't know where he was. He was crying... He took one look at me and instantly backed up. He was screaming at me to stay away from him and wouldn't believe it was really me until I was standing right in front of him." Koujaku explains. I have to stop myself from physically shivering and wincing at the unpleasant memory.  
"If it'd gotten that bad, then it could get to the point where everyday could be like a living nightmare. He could wake up and be scared of all of us and have no way of believing that we're not the nightmare." Noiz warns, thinking hard about the situation at hand.  
"We need to find Trip and Virus soon! I don't want Master to be scared of us!" Clear panics, his voice on the verge of crying.  
"We'll go searching tomorrow." Mink proposes.  
"Everything will be OK Koujaku-san!" Clear encourages, as I can hear his hand grip onto Koujaku's shoulder for encouragement.  
"Thanks guys." Koujaku agrees, his voice finally sounding cheerful again  
"For now, let's just make sure Aoba gets some sleep." Noiz finishes. I feel Koujaku stand from the bed and can hear everyone's footsteps as they leave the room, the door sliding shut behind them. Rolling onto my side, I open my eyes and look at the shut door. So tomorrow was search day? My stomach knots at the thought. This seems like a really bad idea. What if one of them gets hurt because of me? I know they're all capable of handling danger and a fight themselves, but Trip and Virus can be very dangerous. They've only retreated before because they've been at the disadvantage. If they decide that tomorrow is a good time to fight back, I'm worried someone might die...! Trip and Virus never were ones to give up easily and they're pretty determined to... Get me...  
Maybe Sly Blue's right. Maybe I _should_ use scrap on them. I mean, it doesn't mean they'll die because I have control of it now. Even if what Sly says is true, that there's no way I can 'fix them' I could always erase their memories. Kind of restart their lives and maybe be friends with them...? Maybe scrap isn't such a bad idea.


End file.
